mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Endorsements (MNC)
Individual pages for each endorsement? Should we have individual pages for each endorsement? I see a better solution in making Accuracy endorsements and redirecting individual endorsement names to the appropriate list page. Accuracy endorsements would discuss the endorsement type in general, list the gold/silver/bronze levels and effects, and note class-neutral strategies for the endorsement. Thoughts? Nealpro 18:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :I would generally agree with you on this one. Like pages for Individual Achievements, I don't think there's enough information on each Endorsement (or Achievement), even with the "Company Bio" information pages on Uber Entertainment's website to warrant their own pages. :I do think, however, that we should hold off on any major action (deletion, merging) for at least another couple of weeks; let the wiki develops just a bit more. Minrice2099 19:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, why wait? People are looking for this information, and merging pages together is going to make things easier to find and parse. If it helps organize data more clearly, and quality editors agree with the idea, then let's git 'r done. So if you don't mind, I'm going to be bold and start re-linking things. ::(Side note: one thing that bothers me about most small wiki projects is that they borrow too much process from wikipedia. You don't need "candidates for deletion" or voting periods or many other procedures on a site with <20 active editors. You're an intelligent, knowledgable editor; you know what needs to be done, so take care of it, and let people know why you did it. Don't need days of discussion while visitors leave the site disappointed that they couldn't find the information they wanted because your idea for improvement was sitting in committee. But that's just IMO, having run a wiki project myself a loooong time ago.) --Nealpro 17:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Fair enough! I've just had navbox and other template stuff on my mind here, so I've put things like this on the back-burner. And thanks for the bit of help on the navbox border-left thing; I fixed it immediately when I got back to my main computer. I normally use Chrome, so I don't need firebug or anything, but that wasn't the problem; when I'm on my netbook, the screen's just to small and the processor power/memory is too little to effectively do things like mess with CSS. :::Also, I know there's already a page called Critical Shots, but, if memory serves, the term that the game uses to describe the Endorsement is the singular Critical Shot. While the former is not about the endorsement but actually the effect, I think we can cover both on the latter. Just up to you if you think we need to keep a redirect to the existing title. Minrice2099 18:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::All right, all done! Some endorsements are missing verifiable data but that will come in time. --Nealpro 22:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::One more thing: "type endorsements" or just "type"? I know you've already created the pages with the name scheme of the former, but I'm generally a fan of using the most succinct titles, and unless you think we're going to have pages titled Armor, Skill Recovery and the like, I'm probably going to move them. ::::::I'm ambivalent. Some game mechanics could use their own article: Critical Shots (how they work, who gets them in what circumstances, ...); Juice (pretty major component and new to most FPS players); Armor/Health (how much each class gets, how to increase, ...). Simpler ones like Clip Size and Reload Speed don't. I could see Armor being a hub for all information related to armor, including all the gameplay mechanics and endorsement data. I could also see that being overwhelming and better separated. Other opinions needed! --Nealpro 06:45, August 23, 2010 (UTC) QAA i dont think im doing this thing right T_T but i have a question about endorsments, how do i get endorsments are they used automaticaly when the character spawns or do i have to do something to get them? CraZy-gAEmeR 20:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Your Endorsements are chosen when you spawn in a game. You get them when you spawn; you don't have to do anything extra. In Overtime, everyone gets Gold of all Endorsements automatically. The only other time your Endorsements can change while playing is when you grab a "Speed pick-up" which temporarily bumps your Speed Endorsement to the next level up (unless it's already at Gold) for about 15 seconds. :Every class has a default set of Endorsements (one Gold, one Silver, one Bronze), but you can customize them by buying Custom Classes in the Locker Room. This allows you to pick your Endorsements for a "Position" (e.g., Sniper or Tank) and use those in a match. You cannot edit your Custom Classes while in a Match, but you can switch between them (if you have more than one unlocked). To use your Custom Class, select it from the Class select menu when you would normally pick your Class in a match. Switching to a different Position mid-match will not refund money that you had previously spent on Skills, but switching to a different Class with the same Position will carry your Skills over (as will switching from one Postion, to another, back to the first). :Hope that answers your question. — minrice2099 (talk | ) 20:56, February 13, 2011 (UTC) : : Thanks. :D i did unlock a custom class but i thought i would get to choose their class and their skills and weapons not just their endorsments so i never used it. I guess I will experiment to find the best combination. CraZy-gAEmeR 22:23, February 14, 2011 (UTC)